Un Cambio Drástico
by Nathy bLaCk CuLLeN
Summary: Basada en la película Ella en mi cuerpo y el en el mio Una visita de Edward y Bella a un museo de historia de la naturaleza resulta catastrófica para los dos adolescentes que son rivales, cuando una estatua antigua les lanza un hechizo y cambian de cuerpos
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y también a la película Ella en mi cuerpo y El en el mío. Y esta historia me pertenece a mí y a mi amiga Marii Jose (pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil). ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Summary: Una visita a un museo de historia de la naturaleza resulta catastrófica para dos adolescentes rivales cuando una estatua antigua les lanza un hechizo y cambian de cuerpos

**Prologo**

Edward Cullen y Bella Swam son vecinos que no se soportan y asisten a la misma escuela. En una asignación de historia les toca

trabajar juntos sobre un antiguo dios azteca, Tezcatlipoca, a quien se le atribuye el poder de cambiar las cosas. Debido a sus

discusiones, el dios lanza una maldición haciendo que al día siguiente cada uno despierte en el cuerpo del otro hasta que logren

cumplir sus objetivos personales trabajando juntos en equipo y así finalmente regresar a sus cuerpos pero con una personalidad

cambiada cada uno habiendo aprendido lo mejor del otro, cuando regresan a sus cuerpos se dan cuenta que se han enamorado.


	2. Pequeña Discusión

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y también a la película Ella en mi cuerpo y El en el mío. Y esta historia me pertenece a mí y a mi amiga Marii Jose (pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil). ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Summary: Una visita a un museo de historia de la naturaleza resulta catastrófica para dos adolescentes rivales cuando una estatua antigua les lanza un hechizo y cambian de cuerpos

**1. Pequeña Discusion **

Mi nombre es bella Swan desde muy pequeña Edward y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, siempre me botaba mis juguetes y claro yo los de el, pero ya ahora ambos tenemos 17 años y nuestra relación no a mejorado, en este momento me encuentro resignado romeo & Julieta.

¨ROMEO  
Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.  
Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.  
Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.  
Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado  
que sólo llevan los bobos ¡Tírala!  
- argg no puede ser mi vecino puso la música muy duro-¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor ¨- ya era mucho

Me Levante mi asiento de mi asiento decidida y me dirigí a la ventana.

Disculpa- Le grite como 5 veces.

Qué?- me grito el mientras bailaba

Edward puedes bajarle el volumen a la música por favor.

Lo siento no te escucho

No se como he logrado aguantarlo tanto tiempo

-¡Baja el ruido¡ - Le volvió a pedí- En verdad esta muy fuerte

Vi como se dirigía hacia la ventana y la abría muy lento para mi gusto.

Perdona ¿dijiste algo?

Estoy tratando de estudiar pero se me hace imposible con todo ese barullo y mañana tengo el examen de literatura

.

No es barullo es ¡Eminem¡- Lo ultimo lo dice gritado

Lo que sea ¿puedes apagarlo ya o bajarle el volumen?

Ya me estaba hartando enserio ocupo estudiar por que si lo repruebo mi papá ya no me va regalar elcoche que yo quiero.

¿Que gano yo? - Me pregunto el grandísimo idiota, lo peor de todo es que yo no sabia que contestar.

Emm el gran agradecimiento de una gran amante de la música.

Si claro pero solo si me muestras tus pechos, bajare el volumen de la radio- que le pasa a este imbécil, esta loco si cree que le voy a enseñar mis pechos.

Claro que no imbécil si quieres ver pechos pídele a Tanya que te los enseñe- Tanya la mayor de las zorras en todo el instituto,

Edward Pov.

Estaba despierto desde las 6 de la mañana, algo inusual en mi .Decidí para alegrarme un poco poner un poco de música. Algo que haría que mi odiosa vecina se irritara un poco. Luego de corear de cabo a rabo mi canción favorita de Eminem, escuche unos horribles gritos que me interrumpieron constantemente mi concierto interno.

Disculpa- Me grito como 5 veces.

La ignore completamente. Después de que sus gritos me hicieran que me estallara la cabeza.

Qué?- grite el mientras bailaba

Edward puedes bajarle el volumen a la música por favor.

Lo siento no te escucho.

-¡Baja el ruido¡ - Me volvió a pedír- En verdad esta muy fuerte

Me dirigí a la ventana con suma lentitud sabia que la irritaba..

Perdona ¿dijiste algo?

Estoy tratando de estudiar pero se me hace imposible con todo ese barullo y mañana tengo el examen de literatura

.

No es barullo es ¡Eminem¡- Lo ultimo lo dice gritado

Lo que sea ¿puedes apagarlo ya o bajarle el volumen?

Esta chiquilla ya me estaba haciendo sacar de mis casillas. El mundo la mando para ser el mismísimo demonio.

¿Que gano yo? –Pregunte con sinismo.

Emm el gran agradecimiento de una gran amante de la música.

Si claro pero solo si me muestras tus pechos, bajare el volumen de la radio- Ofrecí con una sonrisa de malicia.

Claro que no imbécil si quieres ver pechos pídele a Tanya que te los enseñe-Grito con ira,

Me encantaría, pero ya me los mostro anoche- Mentí.

Ere un morboso- Murmuro con ira.

Adoraba ver su rabietas ,eran como la de una niña chiquita a cual nunca le compraban lo que quería.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allágustado el capito y muchas gracias por sus rewies,favoritos yalertas.**

**Marii Jose: Gracías x ayudarme con la historia, siempre me ha gustado como escribes❤**

**Kriss21:gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te allá gustado el summary, y muchas gracias por leer la historia㈴1**

** Katty A Cruz:Muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo espero que te guste **


End file.
